


Partners

by Shybugbatty



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Travel, baby!Bruce, could be seen as gen too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shybugbatty/pseuds/Shybugbatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where young!Bruce mistakes time-traveling Dick for his future husband because Dick mentions that he's from Bruce's future, and close to him, and his partner, but leaves all the rest of it out. (Idea by SilencingtheDrums on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silencing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencing/gifts).



> Credit goes to SilencingtheDrums for the idea. Thank you so much for letting me write this!

Dick’s head felt like it weighed fifty pounds. A headache was certainly brewing in the back of his skull and his eyes seemed to pulse when he tried opening them. The vigilante moaned and pushed himself into a sitting position to check his surroundings.

When had it started raining? When had he moved from the rooftops of Gotham to a grassy field? Was that Wayne Manor in the distance?

“Great.” He muttered. “Just great.” Either the guy had simply transported him to Wayne Manor or somehow Dick had been thrown into the past. It was sad that time travel was more likely.

Dick pushed himself up, hissing. The guy couldn’t even send him back in time in one piece! He shoved his hand into the gash in his side and forced himself to keep moving. He didn’t know what time he’d fallen into, but one thing for certain was that Wayne Manor meant help. Maybe if he was lucky it’d only been a few years in the past. He hadn’t been in the blast for that long….

 

In the rain the manor didn’t look any different from usual. Alfred’s rose garden was getting flooded, the house still gave out eerie shadows, and the porch was still only mildly dry. Dick climbed up onto the back porch and fell against the wall with a heavy breath. Making it to the front door would be better but somehow he didn’t think that would happen.

One bloodied hand knocked on the glass door. Alfred would have a fit about the stains. Hopefully he’d forgive him. “Hello?” Dick croaked.

Depending on how many people were in the house – and how many were bat trained – it may be impossible to someone to hear him over the storm. He knocked on the door again. If they didn’t come he could always try picking the lock – although if Batman lived here that was a bad decision. Until he knew that, trying the traditional route sounded a better plan.

So he leaned against the wall and kept knocking, waiting and hoping someone would decide to watch the storm from the back of the house.

“Are you a superhero?”

The words startled him and Dick jumped, not realizing he’d closed his eyes. He looked to the door – which now had only a screen between him and, “Bruce?” he croaked.

Before him wasn’t a Bruce Wayne he’d ever met. The kid in front of him hadn’t even reached his teenage years yet. A look of interest played on his face with pure emotion that Bruce never would let show in his time. His hair was shaggy and he was wearing red silk pajamas a size too big.

Despite himself Dick gave a weak laugh. Bruce was adorable. He’d have to remember to ask Alfred about baby pictures when he got back. Mini-Bruce frowned at him and took a step away from the door. “Who are you?” He demanded. At this age he wasn’t able to hide the fear in his voice.

“My name is Nightwing.” Dick said. He tried to sound kind. This was now his first meeting with Bruce. He might as well make it a good one. “And this is going to sound crazy… but I’m from the future.” Bruce just blinked at him. Dick gave a weak laugh. “I’m actually your partner. Well, older you’s partner.”

Baby Bruce’s brows furrowed with confusion and he came back to the screen door. His nose pressed to it as he tried to look down at Dick. “Prove it.”

“10:47.” Dick breathed.

The change was instant. Bruce’s face whitened and his mouth fell open. “W-what?”

“Ten forty seven.” Dick repeated. He gave Bruce a weak grin. “That’s the time when… it happened.”

Bruce swallowed hard and nodded. All he seemed to need was that to confirm Dick’s story. “Are you hurt?”

“Yeah. Got shot.”

All the blood rushed from the boy’s face. “Stay there!” He ordered and took off, screaming for Alfred. Dick let out a breath of relief. Thank god. Hopefully Bruce was asking for help and not for Alfred to get his shotgun.

“Oh my. Hurry Master Bruce. Let’s get him inside.” Dick grunted as arms wrapped around his shoulders and tugged him up. He hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes again.

“Hey Alfie.” Dick slurred as the butler pulled him over his shoulder.

Alfred raised a brow at the name. “Master Nightwing, is it? The young Master has said you were hurt.”

“Gunshot wound. Left side.”

“Ah.” Alfred practically had to drag him through the halls. Dick’s legs were weak – actually everything was weak – so he wasn’t much help. Alfred took him to a living room that had different furniture from Dick’s time. “Master Bruce, hold this towel until I get back.”

“Where are you going?” Little Bruce’s voice trembled with fear.

“I’m getting the medical kit. Hold pressure to the wound.” Alfred ordered before running off.

Bruce just sat there in horror. Dick turned to look at him and gave him a smile. “Hey. It’s ok.”

“You’re… you’re bleeding.”

“It’s ok.” Dick promised. “Here, put your hands here.” He grasped the child’s hands – so small compared the ones he was used to – and guided them to the wound on his side. He pressed his hand firmly over Bruce’s to hold it in place. “We don’t want to get blood on the sofa. Alfred will have our heads.”

The words made Bruce relax. He even laughed softly. “You really do know Alfred.”

“He’s no different in the future.” Dick agreed with a wink. Baby Bruce flushed and quickly made his eyes focus on the towel.

“How’d you get shot?” He asked.

“I was fighting a bad guy – Time Master or something – and his henchmen shot me. Sent me back in time too. I’m sure older-you will be getting me back any time.”

Again Bruce looked suspicious. “I’m a superhero too?” He questioned.

Dick nodded. He couldn’t help himself and cupped Bruce’s cheek. It was so soft, not even a speck of stubble. “You’re the best.” He promised fondly. Now the flush the child had ran all the way up his ears. Dick laughed which quickly turned into a cough.

Not a second later Alfred was back in the room with an overly large medical kit. “Alright then, Master Nightwing. Let’s see what we can do….”

Silence reigned for the most part as Alfred got out a the necessary equiptment. Bruce gagged when he stuck the tweesers into Dick to find the bullet. He had to look away for the first part, and when Dick was stitched up. It was oddly adorable to see him so squeamish.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Bruce asked nervously as Alfred tied off the thread.

“Quite so, Master Bruce. I was trained in Her Majesy’s service.”

He still didn’t look too confident. Dick smiled at him weakly. “Don’t worry. Alfred knows what he’s doing.” That got a look from Alfred. “You patch us up in our time too.”

“Dear me.” Alfred seemed quite distressed by the idea that this happened regularly. Suddenly Dick felt awfully guilty for causing the man so much pain. All he wanted was a normal happy family. Even though their Alfred didn’t look fragile, seeing the younger one made him realize just how old he was.

“Sorry.” Dick muttered.

Alfred shook his head. “Never mind, sir. Now, would you accept some painkillers?”

“Please.” Dick let out a breath of relief as the man handed over some mild medicine and Dick relaxed back onto the couch. His eyes drooped.

“Is it ok for him to sleep?” Bruce asked nervously.

“He’s in the clear now, sir. Master Nightwing shall be fine.”

“Good.” Dick heard the chair scrape as Bruce pulled his chair closer. Those tiny hands clenched at his finger striped ones and he smiled. He fell asleep with Bruce holding his hand.

Bruce watched the man drift into sleep. He seemed content now. The pain fell from his face and he smiled lightly in his dream – this man was always smiling it seemed. His black hair fell onto his masked eyes and Bruce wanted to pull it off but he knew heroes never wanted their identities revealed.

Alfred cleaned up, left, and returned with some tea and crackers. They held a silent vigil over their strange little guest.

“He’s going to be ok, right?” Bruce asked nervously some time later.

“Yes, Master Bruce.”

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

“But-”

“Master Bruce,” Alfred chastised lightly. “I know what I am doing. Our guest will be perfectly fine I promise you.”

The boy nodded. “Ok. Sorry.”

Alfred set a hand on his shoulder. “It is fine, sir. You’re allowed to be concerned.”

“He’s a superhero.”

“Hm. I was thinking a circus performer.”

“No. He’s a hero.” Bruce peeked up at him with a quick smile. “He said I am one too.”

Alfred shook his head, lips twitching into a frown. “Well I say that if you decide to become one it is going to be much farther into the future.”

“I bet I’m like the Gray Ghost.” Bruce said eagerly. “I bet I fight all the bad guys – just like I told you I would! That way no one has to lose their parents like me. I told you I would do it!”

The butler hushed his charge. “We don’t want to wake our guest yet, sir. And please, do remember this man says he’s from the future. You don’t need to make any decisions yet.”

“Ok.” Bruce whispered back subdued.

Alfred nodded his approval. “I shall prepare some soup for our visitor. Do you want to stay here?”

His charge only nodded. As he was about out the door, Bruce stopped him. “Alfred. He said… he said he was my partner.”

“Oh?”

Bruce’s brows furrowed together as he examined the man lying on the couch. “I didn’t think I’d get married…. but I don’t think I’ll mind after all.”

Luckily Alfred managed to cover his choked surprise noise with a cough. “Married, sir?”

“That’s what two men are when they’re together, right?”

Alfred nodded his agreement. “Ah, well, as I said young Master, you have time to decide.” He shook his head as he left the room.

Bruce smiled and looked back to the couch. Nightwing was fast asleep now and resting peacefully, that same content smile on his face. Bruce ran a finger down the blue stripe of his arm. “I don’t think I’ll mind at all.” He said to himself.


	2. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of ‘Partners’ and AU where a Time-Traveling Nightwing meets a young Bruce Wayne who mistakes him for his future husband. It's time for Dick to return home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea by Silencingthedrums on tumblr. Thank you so much to everyone who has enjoyed this story so far!

Dick gave a soft groan and stirred awake. His entire body was stiff and aching. He felt like someone had set his chest on fire. He tried stretching out and his feet hit something. Finally he opened his eyes. He was on a couch he didn’t recognize but in a room he did.

“Bruce? Alfred?” He called weakly.

There was a flurry of feet and mini Bruce Wayne jogged into the room. Dick blinked in shock a few times before remembering what had happened. He gave the young boy a smile.

“You’re awake! How are you feeling?” Bruce demanded as he rushed to his side. Up close like this, now that his brain wasn’t all muddled up, he could see the similarities between Bruce and Damian. It made him smile. Bruce was so adorable.

“Much better. Hungry.”

Bruce nodded. “Alfred said that I can help you to the kitchen. He made soup.”

“Great. Thanks.” Dick rolled himself off the couch and stood. He waited for a dizzy spell to leave and then nodded. “Ok. Ready.”

The boy nodded again but didn’t move. Shyly he ducked his head and offered his hand to Dick. “I’ll take you.” He offered meekly.

“I know the way.”

“But it’s different.” Bruce insisted quickly, little fingers flexing. “I’ll take you!”

“Ok.” Bruce’s tiny hand was placed in Dick’s. Dick marveled at how small and soft it was. Now those hands dwarfed his and were covered in calluses.

Baby Bruce squeezed his hand, blushing and beaming, and led him down the halls. Not much had changed there. They lacked the photos of the family as Dick and the rest of the boys had joined. There was also a lack of any photo with Bruce’s parents on the walls. It made Dick’s heart ache and he squeezed Bruce’s hand back. Poor kid. He was so lonely.

“Nightwing is awake!” Bruce announced when they entered the kitchen.

Alfred turned, nodding to him with a smile. His eyes lingered on their entwined hands and he arched a brow. Dick gave a weak smile. “Hi.” He offered.

“Master Nightwing. I’m glad to see you’re up.”

“Yeah. Thanks for patching me up last night.”

“Of course.” Alfred said, turning back to the pots. “I’m just finishing some soup.”

“Awesome.”

Finally Bruce released Dick’s hand as they sat at the dining table. Bruce squirmed a bit in his chair across from Dick, eyes never leaving his face. “So…” he said slowly. “What am I like when I’m older?”

“You’re taller.” Dick said, chuckling. “You’re the best man I know. You do a _lot_ of good in the world.”

“And you?”

“I like to think I do good things too.” Dick said.

“And what about… us?” The last word was squeaked out.

Dick smiled at his embarrassment. “You and I are close. We’ve been partners for a long time now. Sometimes I feel like you know me better than anyone.” He hesitated, wishing he could tell Bruce more. After a moment he reached across the table to take Bruce’s hands. “You’re not alone. I promise.”

The child’s face immediately was set firm. Disbelief and that strained look you got when people promised everything would get better when clearly it wouldn’t were in his expression. Dick knew all about it. Everyone had given him that when his parents had died. No doubt Bruce had gotten it too. That’s the whole reason Bruce had taken him in in the first place.

“I mean it. Right now and maybe for awhile it’ll seem like you’re alone – but you’re not. You don’t have to be. You’re going to have friends. Great friends. And you’ll have a family.” Dick promised, squeezing his hands tightly. “I know this. You’ll have a family again.”

Slowly the tension faded from Bruce’s face, although he still didn’t seem to believe him. “And I’ll have you?” He questioned nervously.

“You’ll always have me.” Dick agreed. It was true. He never could leave Bruce. Seeing him as a child only firmed up the beliefs he’d always held: that Bruce really was just a lost child who needed a friend. Even at forty-something he was still really just looking for that friend.

A cough from Alfred broke the moment. He was giving Dick a curious look. Before it had been wary- as if he thought Dick was going to hurt his charge – now he seemed quite thankful for his words, if a little nervous. “Come now. Let’s eat.”

“You can tell us about your adventures.” Bruce said. “Are you like the Gray Ghost?”

Dick laughed as he was given his bowl of soup. “I don’t know if I am, but you are.” he shook his head, snickering. “You still love that series.”

“Of course. It’s the coolest.”

Hearing Bruce using the word ‘coolest’ was so out of place. It was like if Damian started using slang. The world would implode.

It never did though. Bruce never left Dick’s side all day. He was always asking questions – which Dick had to be careful answering for the whole time stream thing – but Bruce never minded. He showed him his Grey Ghost collection and took him on the grand tour of the house. Alfred was never far behind.

Dick loved this little Bruce. He was adorable. Sweet. Innocent. Emotional. Everything his Bruce tried not to be, really. It was too bad that Bruce wouldn’t let his feelings show as easily as young Bruce could. It would be so much easier.

In a way, Dick was hoping his visit would help. He didn’t know if either of them would remember this happening once he was back in the right time. But, maybe, Bruce would realize that things _would_ get better. Maybe Dick could give him hope. A friend. Something to look forward to.

Dick and Bruce had retired to the sunroom that afternoon. Alfred had brought in tea for them and was just about to look at Dick’s wound again. Bruce couldn’t look away as Dick pulled off the top half of his suit and Alfred unwrapped the bandages.

Without the darkness it was much more obvious how much he’d been through. The sight of scarred skin, bruises, and stitches made him sick. “What happened?” He breathed.

Dick winced. “Those are just from past injuries.”

“You got hurt a lot.”

“I’ve been doing this a long time.”

“But… you got _hurt_.” Bruce sounded so scared.

“I’m alright.” Dick promised. He held an arm out and Bruce obediently went to his side. Dick hugged him. Immediately he froze, just as Damian did. But Dick pressed his face to Bruce’s shoulder and waited. Slowly the boy relaxed. “Being a superhero has its consequences. Both you and I get hurt in the future. Sometimes it’s bad. Sometimes it’s scary. It’s up to you to decide if you want to do it.”

“I don’t want others to get hurt though.” Bruce whispered. “If you’re my partner, shouldn’t I protect you?”

Dick smiled and squeezed him. “You sound just like _him_.” he teased. “Partners work both ways. I’m allowed to protect you too.” Bruce was quiet. “Don’t worry. I promise; everything is going to be ok.”

“Everyone says that.” He grumbled.

“True. But I know it is. I’ve seen it happen.” Dick grinned. He tapped Bruce’s nose, laughing at the indignant look the boy gave him.

“I am not a child. I’m _twelve_.” He whined.

“Sorry.” He couldn’t stop smiling. Even Alfred chuckled at that. Little Bruce huffed and went back to his seat, glaring at the wall. Even his glare was cute.

As Dick was leaning back in his seat, static filled his ear. He jerked up and pressed a hand to the communicator hidden there. “Hello?”

Both occupants of the Manor stared at him like he was crazy. “Who are you-” Bruce started but Dick held a hand to quiet him.

“This is Nightwing.” Dick said a little louder. “Do you read me?”

“Nightwing.” A familiar voice growled in his ear.

Dick gave a breath of relief. “Hey there B. Guess where I am?” He asked cheerfully, unable to hide his grin.

“Wayne Manor.” The man said gruffly.

“I’m guessing you have a way home for us?”

“Yes. Meet me outside.”

He hesitated. “Are you sure?”

There was a moment of silence. “I can’t.” His voice was heavy with emotion.

“Understood.”  Dick murmured.

“I’ll meet you in ten.”

“Got it.” Dick released the communicator and turned to Alfred and Bruce. “My Bruce got through the time stream. He has a way to get us back to our time now. I’m meeting him outside”

“Wonderful.” Alfred agreed. He looked suddenly nervous. Dick didn’t know if he wanted or didn’t want to see what his charge would turn into.

“It’s best if you both stay here.” Dick made the decision for them. “We wouldn’t want you caught up in the time stream.”

“Yeah.” Bruce whispered.

Dick knelt beside his chair. “Hey. Don’t look so glum. It’s not like you’ll never see me again.” Bruce shrugged and wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Aww… come on Bruce. You and I will be partners before you know it.”

“Promise?”  The boy whispered.

“Promise.”

Finally a smile came to Bruce’s face. He wrapped his arms around Dick and Dick hugged him back tightly. Just as they were pulling away, a set of lips pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. Dick gasped and little Bruce blush. “Sorry.” He said. “I just wanted to now.”

Dick could only laugh. “See you soon, Bruce.” He hugged the child once more then waved his goodbyes and walked into the forest.

Older Bruce was waiting not too far into the tree line. His eyes focused on the window where the figures of himself and Alfred could just barely be made out. Dick waved to him and Bruce nodded. “Just the two…?” He asked, surprisingly soft.

“Yeah.” Dick agreed. He smiled. “You’re cute as a kid.” Bruce just grunted and rolled his eyes.  “So… home?”

“Home.” Bruce agreed. He took a small device that looked more like a garage door opener than a time machine. Before he could click it, Bruce reached over and took Dick’s hand. The motion caught Dick by surprise and he didn’t even notice him push it. A bright flash of light and suddenly they were back in the cave.

“Grayson!” Damian’s shout greeted him and Dick blinked as everything came into focus. Alfred stood near the door, a knowing smile on his face. Damian, half in his robin uniform, waited impatiently near the dinosaur. Tim was by the computer with a grin of accomplishment on his face.

Bruce dropped his hand. Dick wiped away his pout before Bruce could see. Back to normal it was then. Bruce couldn’t always be the cute twelve year old he’d been.

“Hey guys.” Dick greeted, grinning. “Guess where I was?”

“In the past?” Tim asked sarcastically.

“Yeah. With a twelve year old Bruce!” He practically skipped to Damian’s side and hugged him. Immediately the boy squirmed. “Aww… come on Dami. Even Bruce liked my hugs at your age!”

“Father?” Damian demanded.

The man shook his head. “I don’t remember.” He grunted. Dick’s face fell. Darn it. He’d been so hoping… but it made sense. He couldn’t change the past.

“Well I do. Come on guys. We’re going to find baby pictures. Bruce was so _cute_ as a kid. And you look just like him Dami!” Dick practically dragged his brothers up the stairs. There was no room for argument.

Bruce watched them leave and shook his head fondly. He took off his cowl and began to put it away. Alfred came over to help him.

“It’s very good Master Richard is back and no worse for the wear.” Alfred said.

“Yes.”

Alfred hummed, waiting as he smoothed the Kevlar onto the dress form. There was nothing. “You know, Master Bruce, it may just be an old man’s mind playing tricks… but for some reason I seem to remember a man named Nightwing appearing at the Manor one night during a storm.”

“Really?” Bruce asked dryly. He quickly turned his back.

“Yes. In fact, I also seem to remember you planning your wedding with him.”

“Alfred-”

“Ah, yes. That’s right. You were going to be Bruce Night-Wayne. I remember quite distinctly the wedding ceremonies you performed with your ‘partner’ the months after Master Richard’s visit. I may still have pictures.”

Bruce groaned, burying his head in his hands. “I thought we agreed not to talk about this.”

“Oh. Of course. It must have slipped my mind.” Alfred smiled and patted his shoulder comfortingly. “I shall check on the boys then.”

“Right.” Bruce sighed deeply as the butler left. He stared at the Nightwing costume Dick had left haphazardly strewn across the floor. “heh.” A smile twitched at his lips.

He’d been obsessed. He had been twelve and fallen in love with someone he barely knew. The memories were still vivid of him drawing himself and ‘Nightwing’ getting married, even having Alfred perform the ceremony with a stuffed animal. He’d been on a kick designing his superhero costumes and had spent the next year eagerly waiting for someone to come into his life looking like Nightwing.

Eventually the childish fantasy had passed. He’d forgotten about finding Nightwing. It wasn’t until his little Robin came out in the suit and declared his new name that Bruce remembered the memory. And promptly freaked out. All those old drawings and photos were buried deep in the attic. He would have destroyed them had Alfred not had a say in it. But even Bruce had a hard time getting rid of it. As embarrassing as his crush was when he’d mistaken the partnership between them… it had been one of the last times Bruce remembered feeling hopeful and having fun in his childhood.

“Only you Dick.” He said, shaking his head. He gathered up the costume. “Only you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people asked if this would be a slash pairing. I am thinking that the third chapter will have some in it. Thus, if you do not want slash, you can skip or ignore it.


End file.
